sstory_timefandomcom-20200214-history
TDIDR2/Episode 1
Part 1 The kids were all gathered at Jabberwock Park. A weird black-and-white bear called Monokuma just arrived and hurt Usami. MONOKUMA: 'Hello suckers! HAHAHA! '''MAHIRU: '''Who are you? '''HIYOKO: '''This bear-thing is soooo cringey! '''MONOKUMA: '''You guys are so rude I can't even... '''USAMI: '''What do you want? '''MONOKUMA: '''What I want? Just have fun with you guys! '''MIKAN: '''Please.. don't hurt meeeee! '''MONOKUMA: '''Enough talking, you have all been chosen for participating in the new reality show ''Total Drama Island! Everyone gasps. 'IBUKI: '''Oh my God, I used to see it when I was younger! People were in an island fighting for $100.000 and passing tasks and stuff! '''MONOKUMA: '''Exactly Ibuki! But now, I want to spice things up... '''HAJIME: '''And how? '''MONOKUMA: '''By adding new characters! OBVIOUSLY! You're just 16... '''IBUKI: '''True, the reality usually had 22 contestants.. '''MONOKUMA: '''Here for you 6 more contestants! The original number has been restored. ''Six new people arrived by boat and met with the other kids. 'CLAIRE: '''So excited to be here. '''TOM: '''Look, if there's no Margot Robbie cameo, I leave. '''CRIM: '''We're in the middle of a freakin' island, Tom. '''BOBBY: '''Dang, chicks are hot here. '''WUBBZY: '''This island has been made by ISIS. '''JUNKO: '''Heyyyy! Needs some fashionista? Junko's here! ''Everyone was excited to have new people, minus Byakuya. Seems like he already knew Junko from somewhere.. 'NAGITO: '''This was totally my lucky day hehe '''KAZUICHI: '''Dude we have been kidnapped and put in this crazy island.. '''CLAIRE: '''Look, if you didn't know you were going to participate in ''Total Drama, it's not our fault. '''SONIA: ''(to Kazuichi) Bow down, you imbecile! '''CRIM: '''You go gurl! '''KAZUICHI: '''S-sure.. .miss! ''(bows down) ------''Some minutes later, Monokuma pops up with two flags. A red one with a fish sign and a green one with a bear-like sign.'' MONOKUMA: 'So bitches, it's time for the teams! '''CLAIRE: '''I WANT TO BE WITH BOBBY ''Everyone stares at Claire 'CLAIRE: '''What? At least I'm honest '''FUYUHIKO: '''Bitch, he's talking '''CLAIRE: '''Who taught the kiddo how to swear? ''Fuyuhiko growls and stares at Claire, angrily 'MONOKUMA: '''SHUT UP! I'm gonna say the teams so if you're called, go near the green flag. ''Monokuma picks up a sheet of paper and starts reading. ''Akane Owari, Byakuya Togami, Claire Ashbrook, Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu, Gundham Tanaka, Hiyoko Saionji, Hajime Hinata, Ibuki Mioda, Junko Enoshima, Sonia Nevermind and Tom Dylan.... you are the SCREAMING GOPHERS!'' 'CLAIRE: '''Oh God why. '''FUYUHIKO: '''Fuck off.. '''HIYOKO: '''Guess I'll be stuck with you dirtbags '''TOM: '''Shut up bitch or I'll slap you so much that you'll arrive on the Moon '''GUNDHAM: '''Go Dark Devas of Destruction, destroy this evil monster! ''(to Tom) '''TOM: '''Bitch, I'll slap you too if you want '''IBUKI: '''Woohooo! Things are getting hot already! '''MONOKUMA: '''SHUT UP KIDS, WE NEED TO FORM THE OTHER TEAM! ''Wubbzy, Bobby Briggs, Chiaki Nanami, Kazuichi Soda, Mahiru Koizumi, Mikan Tsumiki, Nagito Komaeda, Nekomaru Nidai, Peko Pekoyama, Teruteru Hanamura, Criminal...you are the KILLER BASS!'' 'KAZUICHI: '''Nooo Soniaaaa! ''(cries) 'BOBBY: '''Nah, don't cry dude. You can conquer her even if you're not in the same team. '''CRIM: '''Why am I in the team with this bitch? ''(points at Mahiru) 'MAHIRU: '''Excuse me? '''MONOKUMA: '''Now suckers, go visit your cotteges at Hotel Mirai in First Island. The first task will be in 3 hours! Part 2 ''Everyone is having brunch at Hotel Mirai's restaurant. At the center of First Island. The two teams had their own table. ''Screaming Gophers'' 'IBUKI: '''This is sooooo good. '''HIYOKO: '''I prefer Japanese cuisine, the other ones are shit. Same with people who are non-Japanese. '''TOM: '''You're so racist I can't even. '''JUNKO: '''I wonder why Monokuma is giving us, like, so much tasty food. '''CLAIRE: '''We need to be full prepared and have eaten properly for the task. '''JUNKO: '''Well duh. '''BYAKUYA: '''I will not let a murder happen. ''Everyone stares at Byakuya. '''HAJIME: '''Ehm...we're eating? ------ ''CONFESSIONAL '' '''HAJIME: '''Okay maybe Byakuya was the weird one of the group...after all. He kept talking about protecting us from murders and stuff like that... ------''Killer Bass'' Mahiru was writing something on a sheet of paper and Chiaki was playing with her Nantendo Game Girl Advance. 'CRIM: '''Are you playing Criminal Case? '''CHIAKI: '......uh? Sorry, I'm finding out who killed Rosa Wolfe. '''CRIM: '''Criminal Case is like the best thing in the world. '''CHIAKI: ''(stares at Crim) I know right?! And FINALLY, I found someone who loves CC too! Feels so good! '''BOBBY: '''Now go kiss ladies! ''(winks) TERUTERU: 'I would be up for a threesome if you want! '''CRIM: '''OMG you creep, go away! ''(to Teruteru) Peko thought everything was happening on the table was way awkward than she thought. Nekomaru was eating pretty much everything, same as Akane on the other table. Teruteru and Bobby were grinning at Chiaki and Crim's relationship. Wubby was repeating some random things about ISIS. Mikan and Kazuichi were crying. Mikan without an appearent reason. Nagito was talking about luck and hope. The only one left was Mahiru but was writing something. 'PEKO: '''What are you writing? ''(pointing the sheet of paper) 'MAHIRU: '''I'm thinking about strategy. '''PEKO: '...but the task hasn't even started. 'MAHIRU: '''Well I think we pretty much know that the team is shit right? '''PEKO: '''Um....true. '''MAHIRU: '''Then we need strategy. I was thinking about sending Nekomaru and you pretty ofter on sports tasks, considering you're the strongest here. '''BOBBY: '''Hey do I have to tell you that they used to call me "King Bobby" back at school during PE class? I was one of the strongest at basketball! And also football! '''PEKO: '''What about volleyball? '''BOBBY: '''I'm not that good at that, sorry girl. '''MAHIRU: '''Then you suck. '''CRIM: '"King Bobby" my ass. ------''CONFESSIONAL:'' 'BOBBY: '''I can't freakin' believe volleyball would have turned me against girls so much.. thanks to that red-haired bitch and Criminal Case-obsessed that had to deny my GRANDIOUS CHARISMA AT PE. But dang, Peko is so hot. ------''Some minutes later, Monokuma popped out at the center of the restaurant. 'MONOKUMA: '''BRUNCH'S DONE BITCHES! Change into your swimsuits and go to the beach in 30 minutes! IT'S TASK TIME! '''NEKOMARU: '''Wait, I have to shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit! Part 3 ''The two teams were gathered at the beach, not too far from the bridge who goes to Jabberwock Park. But seems like someone was missing... ''Killer Bass'' '''MAHIRU: '''Where the heck is Nekomaru? '''BOBBY: '''Didn't he say that he had to shit? '''CRIM: '''Omg I hope he's not using the confessional '''KAZUICHI: '''Jeez, it's not like that's one of the best things but with his shit's smell...ugh. ------''CONFESSIONAL:'' Nekomaru is shitting and almost destroys the toilet. ------'''NAGITO: '''Come on guys, don't be sad. The greatest despair, the greatest hope will shine later! '''WUBBZY: '''It's not like someone cares. '''NAGITO: '''Yeah, no one cares about what a trash can like me says... '''BOBBY: ''(to Kazuichi) Hey, now that we're here on the beach.. will Sonia be in bikini huh? '''KAZUICHI: '(smirks) ''Yeah you're right. Can't wait to see her hehe. ''Sonia arrives with a swimsuit and greets her team. Kazuichi cries and Bobby laughs. Screaming Gophers CLAIRE: 'Wow Kazuichi was probably jerking off thinking about your appearance in bikini. '''GUNDHAM: '''My Dark Devas shall destroy his filthy action. '''SONIA: '''Who? '''TOM: '''The one from the other team. '''SONIA: '''Anyway, better stay careful these days! Sunlight is so strong. ''Suddenly Monokuma arrives and throws a coconut at Kazuichi's head. 'KAZUICHI: '''Ouch! What was that for?! '''MONOKUMA: '''TASK TIME BITCHES! Two caskets are buried underground in this beach. Not too far from here there are two boats, each for respective team, with some shovels and various keys that you need to bring back here. Remember, ONE swimmer can bring back just TWO items so choose carefully! After digging up the spot, you have to open the casket with the right key. The winner prize is the gold key who can be used to open the Old Building's door near Hotel Mirai and the winning team will have a party tonight! ''Ibuki raises hand. 'MONOKUMA: '''Yes? '''IBUKI: '''Ummm but can't we just dig the spot with bare hands? '''MONOKUMA: '''ABSOLUTELY NOT. Rules are rules and also, where would the fun be? '''MAHIRU: '''Wait, Nekomaru's not h- '''MONOKUMA: '''START! ''Monokuma disappears and everyone is talking about the task. ''Screaming Gophers'' '''CLAIRE: '''So, Byakuya why are you still with your clothes on? '''BYAKUYA: '''I..don't want to show my shirtless body. '''FUYUHIKO: '''Is that even allowed? '''HIYOKO: ''(smirks) Mr. Ham Hands is too afraid to show his abs! '''HAJIME: '''Did you guys hear something? I think a little dwarf was speaking. ''Everyone laughs. HIYOKO: ''(slaps Hajime) SHUT UP, YOU DIRTBAG! ------'CONFESSIONAL' '''CLAIRE: '''Why is this place destroyed? ''°looks around° Whatevs. I have seen Hajime's shirtless body and said he was hot but he replied "No I don't even go to gym hehe" and I was like "Um no bitch, no way you got those abs without doing anything!" ------ AKANE: '''Ok guys I'm ready to go. '''GUNDHAM: '''May Mandicus, Goddess of the Seven Seas be with you. '''FUYUHIKO: '''Bring two shovels ok? '''AKANE: '''Roger roger! ''Killer Bass'' '''CHIAKI: '''I can't believe Rosa was killed by Matt Barry. '''CRIM: '''I know right, it was such a shocker. '''BOBBY: '''I'll go swimming. '''EVERYONE: '''No. '''BOBBY: '''Bitches what. '''MAHIRU: '''Sorry but I think we have better people here.. '''PEKO: '''I'll go. '''MAHIRU: ''(points at Peko) Such as her. '''BOBBY: '''Oh come on. '''TERUTERU: '''Well, we'll see Miss Peko swimming under the sunlight! ''Peko puts the bamboo sword on the ground and plunges into water. Some minutes later, she comes back with two shovels while Akane brings a shovel and a key. FUYUHIKO: 'I told you to bring TWO shovels! '''AKANE: '''It's better this way, trust me. '''CLAIRE: '''Ok who's going now? '''HAJIME: '''I'll go. '''TOM: '''Ok this means I will dig. '''IBUKI: '''Hey, I want to do it! I want to do it! Pleeeeeeease! ''Hajime plunges into water. '' '''PEKO: '''Guys, I'll go bring the keys. ''Before she's able to go away, Bobby stops her and swims. 'BOBBY: '''MY TURN BITCHES! '''MIKAN: '''Oh my God, Peko! Are you okay?! '''PEKO: '''Ugh yes I am. '''CRIM: '''I can't believe that bitch did everything on his own, he better brings the right key. '''TERUTERU: '''He's so rebel and I like it. '''NAGITO: '''What a lucky day! ''Bobby arrived on the boat, he took two keys but suddenly someone sucks him down. '' ''Hajime also came back with two keys. Ibuki finished digging up and with Gundham's and Byakuya's help, they pulled the casket out. 'CRIM: '''Oh my fucking God, where the hell is Bobby?! '''WUBBZY: '''Maybe the waves pushed him into the other side of the island because he was a cry baby bitch. '''MAHIRU: '''What we need to know is WHERE THE HELL IS NEKOMARU '''NEKOMARU: '''HERE I AAAAAAAAAAAAAAM! ''Nekomaru arrives, gasping and coughing. 'MIKAN: '''Umm maybe you're a bit late. '''WUBBZY: '''The task started like 20 minutes ago. ''The Screaming Gophers started to exult. Hajime found the right key and they opened the casket. '''MONOKUMA: '''CONGRATULATIONZ SCREAMING GOPHERS! Now that you have won the task, put on something trendy tonight! It's party time! '''BOBBY: '''Sorry guys ''*coughs* ''I was sucked up by an octopus. What happened? '''CRIM: '''We freakin' lost. '''MONOKUMA: '''The loser team will have the Campfire Ceremony and one of them will go back home. You have to vote the "blackened" in the Confessional -the new one after Nekomaru destroyed the old one-. '''KAZUICHI: '''The blackened? It's not like they're a killer or something.. '''MONOKUMA: '''Shut up you're useless. Part 4 ''It was night. The Killer Bass were sit on wooden logs. '' ------''CONFESSIONAL'' 'MAHIRU: '''I can't believe we're at this stupid Campfire Ceremony. All because of that idiot! ------'''MONOKUMA: '''So, it stinks to be the losers huh? '''MIKAN: '''We're trashbags. '''NAGITO: '''I'm a trash can, to be precise. '''CRIM: '''Guys shut the fuck up, oml '''MONOKUMA: '''So, if you're called take this marshmallow. The one who won't get any marshmallow will go on the Boat of Losers via the Dock of Shame. '''CHIAKI: '''These names could be updated, I think. '''TERUTERU: '''Mmmh marshmallows! '''MONOKUMA: '''Okay so.. ''Criminal '' ''Chiaki ''Nagito '' ''-Eh, so lucky!-''' ''Kazuichi Bobby Teruteru Mikan Peko Mahiru 'WUBBZY: '''Wait what?! '''MONOKUMA: '''Nekomaru and Wubbzy, you're the only one left. '''NEKOMARU: '''Mmh... '''MONOKUMA: '''The person who will receive the marshmallow is....... WUBBZY! ''*throws it* 'NEKOMARU: '''Fucking knew it. '''TERUTERU: '''I will miss your built body. '''MAHIRU: '''You weren't present for the task and Bobby swam. '''BOBBY: '''Huh what do you mean by that?! '''CRIM: '''I'm sorry bitch, you can shit home all the time you want. '''NEKOMARU: '''Oh shit now I need to do it. Bye bye! ''Nekomaru runs away, the others come back to their cottages at Hotel Mirai, sadly hearing the music from the other team's party in the Old Building. '''MONOKUMA: '''Well well well, someone is gone and new friendships are blooming. What will happen in the next episode? Stay catched up with TOTAL SUPER DUPER DRAMA ISLAND!